Kallisto Grace and Alexis Jackson, The Armageddon Prophecy
by KallistoGraceAlexisJackson
Summary: Danger is never over for demigods. But what about the next generation? What about our favourite heroes' children? A quarter-god is a child of two demigods. They have the power of two gods, and their aura is very strong, way stronger than of a demigod. This story follows Percy and Annabeth's child and Piper and Jason's child in their mission - to save the world. Like their parents.
1. Letter to Reader

**Letter to Reader - Kallisto Grace &amp; Alexis Jackson**

Dear Reader,

We are taking the liberty of writing this letter to you. If the gods found out, we'd be in serious trouble.

Now you might be thinking 'this must be one of those typical books about the life of two 13 year old girls', but trust me, you are totally wrong. For one thing, we definitely don't live a typical life, unless you count having hungry monsters chasing behind you ready to make you become their lunch, or having the whole world's destiny on your shoulders typical.

The only bit of luck we have is there are quite a few gods on our side, and trust me, making a god mad is something you do not want to do.

You must think we belong in an asylum, our brains addled by aliens, muddled by martians, not having a single clue about what I'm talking about. It's pretty much like that to you guys, the guys with the lucky life, the mortals.

People like us are different. Hated, shooed away, separated from others. So basically life sucks, don't get me wrong, our lives are the total opposite of boring, in fact we nearly die a billion times throughout this letter, exciting, isn't it?

Most likely though, you're a usual kid, a lucky kid, that lives a typical life. Still, we believe you have the right to know what actually happened when giant tornados and comets attacked our earth and how your geography lessons aren't true at all. This evil guy was rising, and by evil I mean a guy that fully awakened, could crush the earth with his bare hands.

We are taking all this trouble writing to you mortals in hope that you will realise how lucky you are to lead a normal, carefree life - which is what we used to have. The biggest worry for you might be that you are going to get grounded or that you fail your next math test, but for us, well, you will find out. This book is being written in confidence, if anyone finds out, we are going to get killed.

Literally.

May the gods be with you.

Alexis Jackson &amp; Kallisto Grace


	2. Preface - Kallisto Grace's POV

**Preface - Kallisto Grace's POV**

I had never thought about dying when I had a normal life. It seemed like a nightmare far away, never to happen. Ridiculous, in fact.

I'd never thought about afterlife either. If I ended up with my heart heavier than the feather of truth in the Egyptian afterlife, or celebrating with Hel in the Norse myths. All of this was too far away when I was blissfully ignorant.

When change came, death was around every corner. I managed to escape countless times. I was lucky I guess. But as a knife raised high above me, gleaming bright silver, stained with the crimson blood of someone I loved, I had this sharp feeling - a mix of regret and frustration. Regret because it was there the entire time, I just was too stupid to understand what the prophecy meant. Frustration because the sorceress had been right, I knew the true meaning all along.

People often say, as death comes closer, you get a flashback of your life. Mine, sadly would be pitifully short.

The knife holder was a boy, his face expressionless but eyes filled with dewy tears.

"You don't have to do this," I croak weakly.

"I do," He murmurs as if under some chant: "You betrayed me when I could have let you have anything you wanted." Tears pour down his pale skin.

I put my finger to his lips: "Not everything."

"Everything in my power, everything that wouldn't have affected the order of the universe," He sighs, raising the knife higher. My vision blurs, the knife's power causing me to swoon. I see my best friend and I running across the green grasses of my home. The picture snaps, gone. The image of my family, my brother grinning at me, my dad waggling his fingers and my mom running her fingers through my hair vanishes, ceasing to exist.

The boy grimaces and brings the knife down.

I'm going to die.

A flash of red tinges my sight, and a single rush of warmth and pain spreads through my body. I feel my stomach gingerly. I lift my fingers. They're stained red, blood. I take quick unsteady breaths, breathing becoming a hardship.

As the boy turns to my friend, looking horrified and clutching severely damaged limbs, I manage to utter a single word. "Please."

He turns to me and touches my cheek gently as my world goes black.


	3. Chapter 1 - Kallisto Grace's POV

**Chapter 1 - Kallisto Grace's POV**

Before all this happened, I lived a normal life - a happy carefree one. I was half - blind to the world we live in now. One day, that all changed. If you really want to know my story, which I guess you should but you shouldn't, open these pages to discover the truth behind the Armageddon.

My name is Kallisto Grace. I'm thirteen years old, the unlucky year I guess. I'm a troubled kid, you could say. I'm Ms. Popular at school, everybody admires what I do and say. I'm a rich goddess to my friends, all the wavy blonde hair and colour changing eyes, but really, on the inside I'm like anybody else. That is, until my world went topsy - turvy.

My world changed one day. It's a day I'll never forget, the start of a mission that determined the fate of the world. A message was sent to me and another girl. It all began on any ordinary Sunday.

I had a strange dream.

I was flying through the sky, thunder cackling madly behind me. Three doves were perched on my left arm, cooing.

Somehow I understood them, "Go to Camp Half Blood, it is the only safe place." The doves spoke in unison, in a tender, kind, motherly voice. Instinctively, I press my lucky necklace which for some reason is in my hand. It disappears, replaced with a glowing bronze sword.

I stare at it between amazement and shock. The wind lurches, I'm flying downwards, towards a place my brain recognises as Long Island, New York.

I see a strange collection of items - a dragon coiled around a tree that had a shining fleece. A strange assortment of buildings - what looked like a miniature factory or another on seemed to be made of grass.

I land steadily on top of a strawberry plant. I got a feeling that I have rarely, burning in my heart - the feeling that this is a place you belong. This place is deserted, not a living being in sight, fear creeps up my stomach. A huge hole in the ground is opening in the ground, threatening to swallow this whole place.

"Go! Only you and the other chosen one can save this haven!" The urgency in the doves' voices is growing, "Go!" Their voices fade.

I jerk up to a start, head spinning crazily. Half of me is going mad with the need to go, but the part with more common sense tells me not to. I tell myself to slow down. Kallisto, think it over, it's just a dream.

But, a small, nagging voice at the back of my head is pleading me to go, and somehow that dream just seems too real, perhaps too real to be true. The voice is persistent, it sounds much like the doves in my dream. That doesn't help much.

I comb my hair and brush my teeth like any other Sunday. Then sit on my bed trying to make a nearly impossible decision.

Grandpappy calls me down for sunday pancakes - my favourite. I hesitate, then smile. Decisions could always wait after breakfast.

I totter down the stairs, a rather fake smile plastered on my face - I don't want grandpa to find out about my dream and fuss over me. Fussing over me happens almost too often and it gets extremely annoying.

My grandfather's name is Tristan McLean (on my mother's side). He's an ex - actor and a rather famous one at that, especially when he acted in 'The King of Sparta'. It was huge blockbuster, though the first time I watched it I turned all giggly seeing my granddad in ancient greek armour - the poster was even more ridiculous. It had a picture of him and a caption saying: 'I will steal your women and kill your men'.

We live in a skyscraper - mansion, my bedroom is right on the highest floor. I live the life of celebrities, fashion and money.

My grandpa welcomes me with the famous smile that used to make women scream and ask him to sign their bodies in permanent marker. Nowadays, instead of acting he spends most of his time looking after me - a favour for my parents.

My parents.

That's a subject I don't like to talk about. They're bankers and travel a lot. Sometimes, we only meet once a year. It's more like they're my distant aunt and uncle rather than my parents. They're always in China or England, but most of the time in New York. I hear and see things about them, bad things that make a dark turn to my glamorous life of the wealthy.

Things I wish I could forget.

Like once, when I was in kindergarten, there were a bunch of cloaked women with what I could swear were spears. They were stalking me, whispering and pointing to me. I told the teacher about them and their double snake tails for legs. She just ignored me and thought I was just a silly little kid with a wild imagination, I don't blame her for thinking that. I still insisted they were holding briefcases and wearing green dresses. I thought I was mad so I followed them. Which I probably do not advise you to do.

They were whispering in undertones. "Are you sure this is Kallisto Grace? The daughter of Piper McLean and Jason Grace?" "No, maybe, we're wrong." They were saying the name of my parents, so being a five year old I turned and ran away.

My grandfather handed me a plate of blueberry pancakes drizzled artistically with maple syrup. "Had any dreams?" My grandfather asks me the question he always asks in the morning. I freeze, grandpa raises an eyebrow suspiciously. I figure it's harmless to tell my grandpa a dream, slowly, I give him the story.

A shadow passes over grandpa's face as I finish, "I feared this very day," he whispers hoarsely, "Your parents told me that if danger comes, it will be sent in a dream, you must be properly trained."

I get really confused.

Even more than the time when grandpa insisted on bringing nachos to the greek potluck at my school. "What... do you mean?" I stutter, not being able to find the right words.

"You must go, find out about yourself and your parents," my grandpa says this in a voice that I have never heard him use, "finish your breakfast and pack." He says this very final voice. We eat the rest in silence.

I throw myself on my bed. My usual optimism drowned by the seriousness of this situation.

I sit up and throw a couple of things in my large (meaning really large) sling bag. There are a few things from my last camping trip, but I don't bother taking the stuff out - it might be useful.

I make a review. Six sets of clothing including underwear and pyjamas, wallet containing credit card with more than ten thousand dollars, cell phone, camouflage tent, sleeping bag, map of New York and some other cities and a hairbrush. I almost forget the photo album with my parent's photos in it. Carefully, I put it in the front pouch. Automatically, I check that my necklace is still fastened at my throat. It was a gift from my parents, a reminder. Sometimes painful, but it often made me feel I always had a part of them with me.

I stare at the diamond on my bronze lucky necklace. Sometimes, if I stare at it enough, I can see the faces of my parents. My mother's eyes a bright blue and chestnut brown hair, her hand waving as if asking me to join them. My father has one hand on his hip and the other on my mom's shoulder, his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. He looks at me fiercely with his electric blue eyes, then grins and eases into a crooked smile. I really feel like crying and bawling out my sorrows. Which I haven't done since I was six, because it would ruin my eyeshadow and mascara.

I hear a knock. My grandfather comes in. He seems to have aged twenty years since our conversation. He holds a plastic bag, "A few sandwiches, ready made meals and bottles of water," He instructs me as briskly as he always did, "Buy any other necessities, I've added another ten thousand dollars to your credit card." He puts the food in the bag and looks at me. "Go. This may be the last time we meet. I just can't say goodbye. Go." Grandfather McLean looks so old I can't believe it. He wraps his arms around me in a brief hug, and half runs out of my room, tears glistening.

I put on a army print top and shorts, then tie the laces of my sturdy camo boots, pick up the bag and walk out the door. I say goodbye to the Washington skyscraper I have called home for thirteen years of my life.

I walk towards central station, a thirteen year girl, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. All on my own - alone.

I usually travel by limo but, in this case if I find my driver is the one - eyed monster I met in third grade, I not willing to take my chances. I walk into the grandeur of central station. Calls are going all around me, "train 39 heading to Los Angeles leaving in 30 minutes. Please head towards platform number 8."

Suddenly, amid the chaos, a stronger, more powerful voice than the dove finds me, "buy a ticket to Philadelphia, travel to Wharton State Forest, there will be someone you must meet to succeed. Also, when you need help, point to the sky." Nobody else seems to hear it, but knowing I see and hear real (or maybe not) things that other don't, I decide to trust the voice and buy a ticket to Philadelphia.

I yawn. I'm on a train and it's nearing lunchtime. I sit back in the seat of my first class cabin on the train.

I grab out a small pack of Japanese food from my pack, pick up the chopsticks and give failing attempts to grab the sushi. In the end, I just eat it like finger food.

I see strange sights as we pass out of Washington D.C. I see some centaurs (I only know this because my mom tried to teach me some greek mythology, but it turned out I'm not that good at learning. Centaurs are easy because my star sign, cancer, is most compatible with the horse man, sagittarius) carrying bows and running across fields, one the size of a small boy waves at me, I wave back.

I see a scaly, green dragon the size of a flat slither across some mountains. I get this petrifying feeling like oh-my-god-that-dragon-is-going-to-eat-me.

Whenever I see a dove my heart leaps, hoping it will give me a clue about my parents. In the end the result was a few scratches (I had tried to catch the dove, while hanging out of the train) and a bit of dove poop on my hand (I washed it off with disgust).

After a while of wistful thinking about some celebrity dates, I hear a knock on the door.

A teenager opens the door. He's dressed from head to toe in gold, even his hair is. He has green eyes that have this intense fire, it gives you this feeling that this guy was either a madman or a genius or possibly both.

But what I find the strangest is that he's looking at me like how the other people that were following me were, eyes shining maliciously and licking their lips. The diamond on my lucky necklace is shining, like literally glowing. I try not to sound too suspicious. "Hello, may I help you?" He turns to me, I find that even his eyes are flecked with gold.

His voice is like silk, but you can hear the harsh tone of a knife scraping on stone. "Hello Kallisto Grace, you are in danger." I blink then give him a puzzled look. His crazy smile widens, "I am the danger." He changes.

His skin and eyes is turning completely golden, his height growing to the size of a truck. Somehow and thankfully, nothing in the train is damaged. In place of the boy, is a huge, golden lion. I remember some suggestions and decide to try a few things out.

First of all, if you're travelling on a train from Washington to Philadelphia and see a rather large crater, I apologise for all the inconveniences a giant lion caused.

I take off my flashing necklace and press the diamond. In place of my necklace is a huge bronze sword, exactly alike to the one in my dream. I grin.

I charge towards the cat and bring the sword down to it's back. The sword bounces off the lion's skin. The lion rears up and roars lazily, like it's saying, "is that all? Not very impressive. Oh well, my turn!" I stop astonished. Anything hit by a really sharp sword doesn't usually survive.

The lion rears up and pounces to my right. A series of rolls, stabs and slashes attack my mind. My mind seems clearer than it has before. I notice small sounds and sights I wouldn't usually notice. I see the lion tensing on it's right where it pounced, missed and crashed into my bed. I hear a lunch trolley creaking towards us (seriously, at two pm?).

Moving about has always been one of my strengths (perhaps not swimming). I do tennis, gymnastics, cross - country, softball and a little bit of soccer.

Grandpa says my ADHD causes this. But not so much my dyslexia.

Orders of fighting moves roll into my mind, I obey, hitting the neck with the sharpest points of my sword. It seemed to be affecting him like mosquito bites (but not as itchy). I remember the voice in the train station. Hoping it will work, I give it my highest hopes and point to the sky.

A thunderstorm appears out of nowhere.

Bolts of lightning hit the monster on it's two eyes. The electricity courses through the creature. It gives me one last murderous look (without his eyes) before crumbling into dust. All that remained was an absolutely stunning golden, furry coat.

Without thinking, I slip it on my arms. It feels even comfier than the faux fur leopard coat I got made in Paris for me.

The room is completely undamaged, except for a huge crater that a stray lightning bolt had made. I snuggle onto the bed and into my jacket.

My head is dizzy with exhaustion even though it's afternoon: that poor lion must have mistaken me for someone else, I comfort myself, I'm just an innocent standbyer. But something about the certainty in his eyes makes me doubtful.

I pick up a dessert set and pick up the finger - sized chocolate cheesecake, trying to swallow the lion memory as well as the cheesecake. But, they simply are stuck there, like a mouse in a mousetrap. After a considerable amount of choking, I manage to swallow the cheesecake, but not the memory.

A loudspeaker comes blaring out: "We are approaching Philadelphia, please get ready to exit the train." I stand up and exit my cabin, hauling my messenger bag behind me. The train jerks to a stop and I manage not to get thrown out of the train. I straighten myself and whisper to no one in particular: "Here I am, Philadelphia."

I head towards the taxi stand, stepping gracefully into a free cab. "Wharton State Forest, please." I ask politely.

The cabbie grunts: "Are you sure, that's forty four miles away." I slap a two twenties next to driver, he snorts and speeds away mumbling something about money and overpaid kids.

I sit back after making sure the driver is just a normal city driver that likes to smoke (the cab smelled strongly of tobacco). I sit back, pull out my phone and start to listen to Pink's 'Just Give Me a Reason'. Sometimes, I see bits of black peeking from around the trees, but I decide to worry about it later. After Adele's 21, Demi Lovato's Heart Attack, Olly Murs's Troublemaker and most of the Taylor Swift and One Direction songs, I reach Wharton State Forest. I tumble out and the taxi speeds away, leaving me and my bag facing the dark forest.

I decide to go into the forest and set up camp. I set up a steady pace into the forest, caution in every step, my hand on my necklace. My eyes dart all around me.

Suddenly, something feels wrong, the hairs on my arms are standing up. I freeze, then split my legs in a battle stance.


	4. Chapter 2 - Alexis Jackson's POV

**Chapter 2 - Alexis Jackson's POV**

"Beeeeep," the whistle blows as I dive into the cold pool. I start swimming freestyle and enjoy my time in the pool with water splashing all around me, I feel like I'm home. I'm always the best in swimming, probably the best at swimming in my school (not trying to show off, it's just a fact). When I'm in the pool I can think straight, and feel even smarter than when I'm on land (and i'm very smart on land).

A deep voice interrupts my thoughts: "Alexis Jackson, go to Long Island New York Manhattan, camp half-blood, your destiny awaits there."

I shoot out of the water, not knowing what i'm feeling. Am I shocked? Confused? I look around me, everyone is swimming like nothing has happened. Is there something wrong with my ears too?

I was seeing weird things, like distorted creatures, and I told my parents but they said it was normal, but I was never too convinced. I sink back into the pool again just to make sure that i'm not imagining this.

"Um, hello? Anyone there?" I shout in the pool.

I'm not exactly sure how I can talk in the water and how it sounds like, but I hope the voice understands me.

"Go, go there now, to Long Island New York Manhattan, camp half-blood, they need you, there is no time. GO!" The voice booms once again before it fades away.

I plunge out of the water, and see coach shouting at me blowing his whistle like mad: "Keep moving! Why did you stop?"

"Sorry, I I..." I stutter, "I dropped my goggles, I had to dive down to get it."

I'm not too good and making up stories but I'm pretty experienced as I always get into trouble. Mum says I take over my dad for that. I quickly continue swimming to the end, so I overtake everyone and win once again.

After school, I go home not forgetting about the strange thing that happened in the pool. "I'm home!" I shout just after I unlocked the door with my magical car key I got for my seventh birthday.

It can open every door, well at least thats what my parents said, it can also turn into a sword that i'm unfortunately only allowed to use in emergencies.

"Hi Alexis! How was school today?" Grandma Sally asks.

"Fine," I reply as usual.

I eat some blue cookies (grandma special) then walk to my room. I collapse on my bed and start thinking about the voice in the pool. The voice was quite realistic and when I asked again, it confirmed with me, but who was saying it? Thoughts like this keep rolling around my head until I finally decide that I must go to Long is a strange urge inside me that tells me to go.

I quickly pack my rucksack with a sleeping bag, map, water, sandwich and some emergency money. Of course, I also bring my lucky car key and cell phone.

"Dinner is ready!" Grandpa Paul shouts cheerfully.

"Coming," I reply, quickly shoving the things in my rucksack. I sling it over my shoulder and quickly walk to the dinner table.

"Why are you all packed?" Grandpa wonders out loud just as he sits down and stares at the rucksack beside me.

"Oh yes, about that..." I begin suddenly realising that I hadn't prepared what I am going to say at all.

Luckily, grandma interrupts while walking towards the dining table while serving dinner, "Alexis, you will be happy, I decided to cook your favourite blue pasta, grandma Sally's special." She winks at me as she says this.

"So, as you were saying..." grandpa Paul urges upon me again, seeming really desperate.

"Yeah, um, well, I..." I feel lost for words and grandpa gives me a carry on look while grandma is staring at me waiting for a reply.

"Oh, get on with it!" Grandpa says irritated as he serves himself some blue salad.

"Today in P.E, we had swimming," I begin, still not sure if I should tell the truth or not. At the word swimming, grandma and grandpa glance at each other and I try to ignore this. "There was this voice in the pool telling me to go to Long Island New York Manhattan, to this camp. I think it was camp half-blood or something." I blurt out the truth, not being able to take the pressure anymore.

There is a very awkward silence between us.

"We need to talk about this," grandma says as she keeps looking at grandpa out of the corner of her eyes. Grandpa just nods.

"Oh come on! They, well the voice, said it is important, so I need to go. I can't explain, but something in that voice is sort of forcing me to go. Besides, if I don't need to go after all, it's no harm checking it out," I confess.

Grandma and grandpa sigh in unison, "Alexis Jackson, you are so obviously the daughter of Percy and Annabeth," grandma says.

My parents are a tough topic. Everything in the house seems to get tense when we talk about them because they are never around. What grandma and grandpa told me is that they are explorers and are always close to death on their journeys. They come back about 3 times a year. They are very busy explorers!

"So, I'm going ok?" I say trying to switch topic.

"Alexis! You can't just leave! This is very serious. It's going to be a very dangerous journey. It's a big decision you're making," grandma says very seriously.

"Sally is right, let's talk it through," grandpa agrees.

"Look, the voice said it's urgent and I have to go there now," I look at them, and I know they are not going to give in to me. "Fine, whatever it is, make it quick," I surrender.

Grandma and grandpa walk to the kitchen and begin whispering intensely to each other. After a while they walk back, "Well, we have decided that you have to go as it is very important, but be prepared, it's going to be very dangerous. Use your car key, you are going to need it. Good luck," grandma says nearly in tears as grandpa takes a tattered old hanky and passes it to her. "Thanks, I will. I'm glad you guys understand. Take care, I love you." I say, also feeling pretty awful to be ditching them all of a sudden. I give them a quick hug and kiss, grandma comes over with a box of the blue cupcakes she just made. I take them and give her a warm smile and she gives a sad smile back. I turn around, not wanting to look back to see grandma crying like that, and close the door behind me.

I take some coins out of my pocket that I can use for the bus. I look at the map and walk up Sunset Dr and then turn into Maple Avenue. I walk for a long time until I finally reach the bus stop (luckily I packed light).

I sit in the bus for a long time listening to music on my phone. Finally, the bus stops at the train station. I get off and step into a big crowd, where everyone is squashed together and rushing to get on the train. I tiptoe in order to get a better view of the train station as I'm not very tall.

I find the information counter and manage to get there by wiggling through many people and saying 'excuse me' many times.

"Hi, good evening," I say in a friendly manner at the lady with short hair behind the counter. "Hello, what can I do for you today?" She replies looking up from her computer.

"What time is the next train to North Philadelphia?" I ask.

There is a moment of clicking noises coming from the computer but then she finally says "7:45, do you have a ticket?"

"No, about that, is it possible that I can buy one now?" I ask optimistically.

After a few more clicks she says: "Nope, I'm sorry, it's all fully booked."

"But I, I have to go today. It's urgent. Are you sure? I don't need a seat. I can always just stand," I say in a rush pleadingly.

She frowns and shakes her head, "I'm afraid not, you should have bought a ticket in advance if it's that important," she says poshly.

"But..." I begin, she interrupts me and holds up her hand, "No 'buts', young lady, no is no," she says ending the conversation.

I'm about to start again when I see a very beautiful girl, about my age and is blond like me. She is wearing a typical cheerleader outfit. Why would you wear something like that at a train station? When she turns, I see a glimpse of her pale white face, like she has never been under the sun.

She walks up to the counter and queues up behind me. I look at her and smile. She gives back a cold smile matching with her icy blue eyes.

"Hello, good evening, what can I do for you?" the counter lady looks past me, directly at the girl behind me, as if ignoring me on purpose.

"Hi, where is the bathroom?" the cheerleader girl asks sweetly. I step away a bit embarrassed, letting them talk first.

"Turn left and then walk to the end of the corridor," the counter lady replies much kinder than when speaking to me!

"Thank you," the cheerleader girl says, she flicks her blond hair back, turns and walks towards the bathroom. I realise that I really need the bathroom too just as the cheerleader girl walks away.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to the bathroom. I still need a ticket," I give her a very 'friendly' smirk and the counter lady rolls her eyes. I walk to the bathroom, it's a pretty big one. Inside, there is another cheerleader girl, probably from the same cheerleading team. She is checking out herself in the mirror, takes some lipstick from her pouch and puts some on. She looks African-American, with dark curly hair.

She glances at me as I walk into the cubicle, but I pretend to ignore it. 'Click', the knob of a cubicle unlocks, "When should we do it?" Someone whispers.

"Duh, of course now, she is right here. It'll be quick, let's just get it over and done with," another voice replies back. I step out of the cubicle and two cheerleaders are there now, the blond one from the counter and the African-American. They are both admiring themselves in the mirror.

I wash my hands in the basin beside them. I wave to them because I notice that they are awkwardly staring at me out of the corner of their eyes.

In unison, they wave their hands showing off their hot pink nails. Now that I got to have a closer look at them, I realise that they both have their names neatly sewn onto the their shirts. The blond one's says 'Kelli', and the African-American one's says 'Tammi'.

They look each other in the eye and immediately Kelli says: "We have a performance today, we would like to show you our new routine. Want to see it?" I stare awkwardly.

They pull out pom-poms and start doing some moves, but then I realise that their hair is now flaming red. Slowly but surely, the cheerleaders legs are changing too. From well, normal legs to a mismatched pair - one horse leg and one leg cast out of shining bronze.

Their cheerleading stops, they start threatening me in unison: "We are Empousai, servants of the goddess Hecate. We have orders for you not to leave this bathroom alive." I freeze.

What on earth is going on? This must be some sort of foolish game, but I am not sure.

"And we want to get it over and done with quickly, so be a good girl and stand still, lets make this easy for both of us, shall we?"

My hand tightens around the car key. I'm only allowed to use it in emergencies, but I feel that this is going to be one. On the rare occasion my parents come home, they once told me not to press the car key button (somehow my curiosity had not overcome me), but the next time they visited they said to press it in life threatening situations.

This is definitely one, I click it. In the car key's place is a meter's length of shining bronze. The unexpected weight pulls me down, but I use my strength and point it at the Empousai confidently. They laugh, but there is definitely uneasiness in them.

One strides up to me and knocks it out of my grip. The car key becomes it's old self again and skids across the bathroom floor. I sprint over to pick it up again, but the other one stops me.

I stand weaponless against some ancient monster assassin. They close down upon me as I close my eyes wondering why I ever left home and waiting for the death strike.

But it never came.

The sound of rushing water fills my ears. I open my eyes, the bathroom floor is flooded with toilet water and miraculously, I'm dry. I feel like I usually do in water - unlimited and powerful (even though it's toilet water).

The two Empousai are on the floor, hair wet and eyes flashing murderously. In one swift move I pick up and re-project my sword and slice the heads of the monsters off. They disintegrate into fine dust.

I close my sword, feeling a bit guilty killing the monsters, but at the same time glad I'm alive. I walk out of the bathroom, feeling so exhausted, which is a kind of tiredness I've never felt before.

I turn right and sliding my feet across the tile and manage to drag myself to the counter again. I stand at the counter expecting her to say something, but she is just on her computer not noticing anything.

"Ticket?" I ask when I realise that she isn't saying anything.

"To where?" she asks smiling sweetly at me. Is she pretending that nothing happened? Or does she just have a really really bad memory? I go with it, so then I can hopefully get a ticket. "North Philadelphia," I say casually.

"Here you go, that would be $40." She says as she gives me a ticket, I give her the money really quickly, in case she changes her mind.

"Thank you!" I say, and run off to the train.

I step off the train, eying my surroundings for any unusual sights. A small town, I observe, a dark wood to the left of it, I turn right.

I see a bit of black fur peeping out from the corner, and I know that trouble is here. I start running towards the woods and crouch behind a rock, as I expect, this doesn't work. I slowly stand up and face a big furry dog the size of a rhino with glowing red eyes, I recognise this as a hellhound. I read in a greek mythology book.

I don't hesitate and immediately click my magical car key, and the car key disappears replaced with a shining bronze sword, glowing in the dark night sky in my hand.

Too late, the hellhound had already pounced at me, I slash wildly at it. My hand is covered in blood, so I turn and run as fast as I can into the deep dangerous woods.


End file.
